


Moons of Lego

by Qurinas



Category: Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Costumes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-02
Updated: 2003-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before a party the Jedi are to attend, long unresolved tension boils over...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moons of Lego

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October Costume Drabble Challenge at the Siri Tachi mailing list.

Siri couldn’t believe her eyes as Obi-Wan held up the costume he’d picked out for her for the party that evening. “I can’t believe you,” she muttered.

“Oh, give me a break,” Obi-Wan answered with a devilish smirk. “It’s perfect for you.”

“An Angel is perfect for me?” Siri asked incredulously.

“You know it is, Miss Goody Two-Shoes,” he rebutted, his grin growing larger. “No matter what you’d have people believe, you’re all talk Tachi. Now be a good girl and dress like the Angel we all know you are.”

Siri glared at him. ‘This will show him I’m no Angel,’ she thought as she roughly pushed in down on her bed and moved to kneel between his legs. Obi-Wan’s eyes grew wide as “The Good Padawan” whipped his pants down and moved her face toward his now naked cock.

“Let’s see what you think of me after this, Kenobi.”


End file.
